The invention relates to a false twisting-stretching/texturizing machine.
Numerous machines of this type are known. However, they all have one of two disadvantages, one of these being that the threads (sometimes called multifilament yarns) are caused to suffer sharp changes in direction with a very small radius of curvature in the false twisting regions (texturizing zones) located between the false twisting members and the heaters. The other disadvantage is the fact that these machines cannot be operated and/or serviced from the floor of the building or from a low pedestal or platform.